A number of U.S. Patents relate to variously designed sawhorses, but these devices are non-related to the sawhorse legs of my present instant invention. These U.S. Pat. Nos. are: 394,026 to Smith; 2,664,319 to Doucette; 3,167,290 to Beckwell; and 3,443,662 to Thompson.